


After The Proposal

by alepyt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gap Filler, M/M, post-proposal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepyt/pseuds/alepyt
Summary: This is what happens right after the proposal on S10E10 aka Ian and Mickey talk, aka The Missing Scene between the kiss and Lip’s family meeting.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	After The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short continuation of the proposal scene. I hope you like it, thank you for reading :)

“Let’s get outta here.” Mickey said interrupting their kiss and raising his eyebrows as he overheard someone saying they were calling the police. Ian was looking lovingly at him with a small smile and Mickey was half trying to suppress his own while picking up Ian’s crutches. “C’mon.”

They hurried out of the place as best they could, and Ian somehow found a way to hold his hand while walking with crutches, and they both were giddy and sort of jogging and out of breath for some reason. Ian kept trying to talk to him “Mick... Mickey-“, “Keep walking... fucking parole.” Mickey said as he could see a police car driving past them probably for reasons unrelated to their ‘bar disturbance’ but they couldn’t be too careful. His thoughts were interrupted by Ian leaning in and peck kissing his neck and jaw. Mickey was definitely not trying to suppress his smile now.

“Mickey.” Ian said looking at him carefully

“Hm”

“We’re getting married.”

“I know”

“We’re gonna be husbands!”

“No shit Einstein.”

Ian paused for a moment, “I love you.”

Mickey felt butterflies. For real. “I love you too.”

“I can’t believe you wanna marry me... after everything.”

“You’re still on that? Of course I do.”

“I just mean... I’m a lot. And I know I am. And I thought you deserved better, and I think that’s why I got so freaked out, ‘cause you know people kept telling me that I could do better without you, but I always knew it was the other way around.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I just think that ever since I got diagnosed I just kept fucking up more and more and people thought I was doing better, but I wasn’t. Not really.”

“We’re talking about fucking Bipolar now?” Mickey interrupted but Ian kept talking as if he didn’t hear him.

“And I think... I think you’re the only one who can really see me. You saw me.”  
There was a silence that felt longer than it was.

“And I see you too. Mickey I’ve been in love with you since I was 15. And I’m sorry I couldn’t get my shit together sooner- “

Mickey interrupted him again, this time holding Ian’s head firmly between his hands and resting their foreheads together “Hey, hey- that’s enough now, it’s ok.”

Ian closed his eyes and felt a weight lifting off his shoulders like he always did when Mickey touched him.

“We’re ok.” Mickey repeated.

They stayed like that for a minute before they were supposed to meet Lip and the others for a “family meeting”. They walked home slower than they had to talking about their wedding plans and things neither of them dreamed they would ever really be talking about.

The End.


End file.
